


Holding Out For a Hero

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Actually, and attempt to fulfil another one of my own:-<br/>* Clark is Valedictorian, Lex is the guest speaker. Kiss during graduation ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: EXTREME OOC & EXTREME SAPPINESS
> 
> Note: Inspired by Bonnie Tyler's - Holding Out For A Hero  
> Attempt at fulfilling Kardasi's Song title Challenge  
> http://www.kardasi.com/Challenges/song_title_challenge.htm

"Please welcome our guest speaker, a local businessman, recent philanthropist, and befriended former Metropolian, our very own, Lex Luthor!"  
  
Wincing inwardly at that gushing and overdone introduction, Lex stood from his seat beside the Class Valedictorian, and stepped forward to the podium.

 

"Here you are.  
Before me stands an entire generation, this town’s newest adult generation. About to embark on the next - and probably most memorable stage, of your lives.  
Smallville is a memorable town - both it and its community, have made a unforgettable impact upon my life.

The Smallville Meteor Shower of '89 may be what makes me the man you *see* before you today, but it is thanks to people within this small town that I feel to be a good enough person to be standing before you today. One person in particular.   
The first person in my life ever to be able to look beyond my name, and see the person beneath, nothing more than a farmboy from Nowheresville!   
As Shakespeare said 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'. Cliché I know, but still true.   
And this is what I say to you. Look beyond the name! Look beneath the surface! Delve deep into everything life has to offer! Be open to new aspects of your life! Additional knowledge, new experiences! As I said, this is one of the most memorable times in your life! Embrace it! Feel the moment! Seize the Day!  
Clark Kent, your valedictorian, was able to look beyond the stigma of the Luthor name and see me for myself, and I, in turn, looked beyond the stereotypical farm boy exterior to reveal, nothing more or less than the other half of my soul.  
This one boy managed to begin a drastic change in my life - and my destiny, the moment he saved it.

You may have heard the old adage that if you save a persons life, then that person holds a right on your soul? Well, it was within Clark Kent that I found my soul, my life, my emotion, the very meaning of my existence.  
I once told Clark that we had a destiny that would be the stuff of legends. So do you! Go! Find your destiny! Be Legendary!  
If one person, that one Smallvillian farmboy hero, could help change my perspective on life - and love, imagine what an entire generation of you could do!   
Don't hold out for a hero - become one!"

 

With a final breath, Lex stepped back from the podium, to surprisingly rapturous applause.

  
However, the entire audience seemed to freeze as their class valedictorian stood up, and stepped in front of their guest speaker, silent tears streaming down his face, yet with also a beaming smile of pure happiness.  
  
"Lex," Clark whispered, a loving hand resting upon his cheek.  
  
"The fact that you are even here today, at my graduation, means so much to me, but that, what you said, it, it's *everything*! It's your heart, our souls! I love you so much!"  
  
Lex lovingly wiped the tear away.  
  
"And I you, My Angel. Which is why I have one last thing to do..."  
  
Stepping away from Clark for a moment, Lex returned to the podium, and picked up a small blue velvet jewellery box. Then, without preamble, Lex dropped to one knee before Clark.  
  
"Clark, you are the love of my life, the other half of my soul. You mean more to me than anything else in this *universe*. I am yours as you are mine, and I want everyone to know this. So, Clark Jerome Kent, before all these people, your peers, classmates, and friends, would you please do me the honour, of agreeing to marry me?"  
  
If at all possible, Clark's smile just grew. Holding out his hand, he allowed Lex to slip the ring onto his finger.   
  
Then, for once, without thought as to revealing his strength, Clark hauled Lex to his feet - into Clark's waiting arms. He swung Lex round as he shouted; "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

 

END

 

 


End file.
